The Boyfriend
by LysCat
Summary: This is a short one-shot. Daisy is reunited with her boyfriend. Established Captain Quake.


Title: The Boyfriend  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Crossover between AOS and Avengers  
Summary: A very short one-shot. Daisy is reunited with her boyfriend.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters familiar to Marvel  
Author's Note: This is set in season 5 of AOS. The group returned from the future but Fitz has not cut into Daisy. In my story, Deke's feelings for Daisy are revealed sooner than in the show. Also, I should say, I don't like Deke so there will be a bit of bashing.

"I just wanted to well…tell you that."

Pursing her lips at the time traveler before her, Daisy Johnson suppressed a scoff. "You must be delusional if you think for one moment there's a chance of romance between us." She would never encourage him, nor had she. She'd treated him with the courtesy of a teammate, but that was the extent of it. "You may have had a change of heart since coming here, but you will always be the asshole that sold me into slavery." She would never forgive or forget that. She knew it was examples like that which proved people's points that she had no business being a leader, but she wasn't willing to compromise herself, even if it meant being leader.

He pursed his lips. "It got you close to Simmons, didn't it?"

Before he was even finished speaking, her head was shaking in negative. "Don't you dare go there," she hissed at him. "You didn't do that out of the kindness of your heart, you did it to make a quick buck." Did he honestly live in with that kind of delusion all of the time? Deke was as self-serving as they came, and she was not interested in soothing his male ego. "You have the emotional range of a seven-year-old boy. Even if I were stupid enough to consider you in any aspect other than an uneasy partnership, the fact that you think I have so little respect for myself that I would date someone who did that to me…?" She shook her head. "You don't know me very well." She watched him open his mouth to argue. However, when nothing came out his mouth, he turned around and stalked off.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Upon hearing the new voice intrude, she exhaled a deep breath. Once she processed the words, her eyes widened and she turned indignantly towards the direction they came from. "Excuse me?" She choked out before she focused on the person. "That better have been your attempt at humor."

Steve Rogers held up his hands in surrender. "It was just an observation. He is…as Sam would put it, into you…isn't he?"

"Ask me if I care," she shot back. Deke had effectively angered her. Did he really think that she would drop everything to be with him? Fitzsimmons, Yo-Yo and Mack…even Coulson and May were spending a good amount of time together. However, just because the rest of her team was coupling up, it didn't mean that she had to follow suit.

"I didn't realize you could be so brutal."

She narrowed her gaze on him. "You know, most men would feel indignant that another man confessed to having feelings for their girlfriends…." Daisy observed pointedly. Granted, their relationship was different than most. Between their responsibilities, they didn't spend a lot of time together. While they'd established a relationship, it was only their third time seeing one another, other than that their relationship mostly consisted of video chats, phone calls and text messages.

He shrugged disinterestedly before stepping forward and placing his hands on her waist. "Maybe," he allowed. "But you forget, I know exactly how you feel about Deke and therefor don't find him a threat." When he sensed her growing annoyance, he pulled her body against his. "How can I fault him in finding an attraction in my girl?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please don't," Daisy said, referring to his sweet talking. "I don't care how secure I am in a relationship, if I witness some hooker coming onto you in such a way, I'm not going to just calmly accept it." She spun away from him, intent on making an exit but his grip on her tightened as he held her in place.

Stepping up behind his girlfriend he pulled her back against his chest. "What do you want to hear, Daisy? That you drive me crazy? That the idea of another man touching you the way I do makes me want to pound him into a bloody pulp?" Tilting her head, he began whispering into her ear. "I know exactly how you feel about Deke and I was still eaten up with jealousy watching him confess his feelings for you."

Her eyes closed and her body relaxed in his hold with every whispered confession. "I needed this…you," she confessed softly.

His heart warmed upon hearing her words. He'd needed her too. His last visit to Wakanda had been emotionally draining. Though whatever techniques were being used to help Bucky seemed to be working, Steve knew that his best friend was still haunted by the things he'd done as the Winter Soldier. Unfortunately, it would be a long process to work through. "I needed you too," he replied in an equally soft voice.

"How was Bucky?" She asked, referring to the trip he'd just returned from.

"He's getting better every day, but…" He sighed, unable to finish his words.

She nodded as if understanding what wasn't being said. "He'll be better before you know it. Based on everything you've said about the technology in Wakanda, I don't doubt that he'll be back to himself in no time."

"I told him about you. He's asked that next time I go visit him if you would be willing to join me."

She smiled brightly at him. "He wants to meet me?" She'd met a few of Steve's associates in the past, Avengers included, but Bucky was different. As close as Steve had grown to some of the others, no one could replace his best friend. "Why?"

"Well, he either wants to tell you embarrassing stories of our youth, of me," which wouldn't be difficult. "Or he wants to romance you away from me." The last part was said in jest. Though between the two of them, Bucky had always been a ladies' man, Steve knew he would never try to do something like that.

"I would love to meet him."

Clearing his throat, Steve turned back to the situation at hand. "Having a bad stretch of days?" It was the only thing that could explain her mood. He may not have known as long as others, but he knew she would have never treated someone the way he'd witnessed her talk to Deke without cause. His hands traveled up her waist and settled on her shoulders where he began kneading the muscle. "You certainly are tense." He frowned. "If you like, I can work some of that out?"

Her eyes fell closed and she bit back a loud moan. "I can think of better ways," she replied cheekily. She'd tell him everything later. For the time being, she wanted to focus on their reunion.

He smirked at her. "Me too," he placed a kiss on the skin of her neck that met her shoulder. "I just didn't want to suggest that, in case you thought I was nothing more than a lecherous old man that was only interested in your body."

She spun around in his arms. Lacing her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek. "Oh, you are definitely a lecherous old man, but it pleases me to know that you like my body."

A smirk played at his lips. "Shall we head to your bunk and I can show you just how much I love your body?"

Her cheeks burned and Daisy pulled him into a tight embrace. "Please do," she whispered. He tightened his hold on her and she nearly moaned. "Take me to bed, Mr. Rogers."

Leaning down, he swept her into his arms and cradled her against his chest as he made his way towards her bedroom.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she giggled through the halls.

* * *

The sound of feminine giggles echoed through the immediate area. The new Mrs. Fitz shared a smirk with Melinda May. "It sounds like Steve is back."

"It does, doesn't it?" The Chinese woman asked before the expression on her face settled in neutrality.

Deke turned towards Mack. "You knew she was involved with someone." Why had the taller man let him go on believing he had a shot?

The accusation was hard, but Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie found little guilt swell within his chest. He shrugged. "But don't you feel better that you got your feelings off your chest?"

"No, not a bit."

End


End file.
